


Time after time

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, DO NOT COPY, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Screw the Russos, Time Travel, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: An Alternate look into the 1970s portion of the Time Heist because Howard Stark was a dick and should not have been redeemed.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173833
Comments: 11
Kudos: 251





	Time after time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! All aboard the angst train. In this house was stan Tony Stark and hate Howard Stark’s abusive ass. It’s glaringly obvious that the Russo’s and M&M never watched the Iron Man movies or did ANY FUCKING RESEARCH INTO THE CHARACTER! So, here’s my take filled with more angst and a more Howard bashing. I’ll see you at the end.

Despite the fact that he’d literally invented time travel and was currently in fucking 1970, Tony remained adamant that the “Time Heist” was a bad idea. He’d rather be at home playing with Morgan then sitting with Steve Rogers in a shitty motel in New Jersey trying to figure out the best way to get more Pym Particles and to retrieve the Space Stone from the SHIELD base.

This was hell.

Really, the only reason Tony was there was because he missed Peter. In the time he’d know Peter, that kid had become like a son to him. He told Morgan stories of her big brother every night and he kept pictures of them around the house. He wanted Peter back. He wanted him to be more than a bedtime story for his daughter.

Because they weren’t in any kind of actual rush, Tony and Steve spent the entire night in the motel so they could sleep and recuperate before getting what they needed. That was the nice part of time travel. They could return to the exact moment they left once they were ready. Although Tony could have gone without the super-soldier snoring for most of the night.

The next morning the two took off to the army base where they knew the fledgling SHIELD was forming. Steve dressed himself in an old captain's uniform and Tony put on an old suit so he’d look like he was from MIT if anyone asked.

The arrived at the base without any problems and they quickly figured out where they needed to go to get things done. They agreed on a meeting place and set off to get what they needed. So, while Steve went off to get the Pym Particles, Tony went to the secure storage facilities in the basement to find the stone. 

Finding the stone and retrieving it wasn’t really a problem. Actually, the security around the thing sucked. Like, really sucked. Tony had no problems at all. Well, no problems until he was spotted trying to find the exit.

“Dr. Zola? You down here?” came a voice from behind Tony.

Tony froze where he stood. He knew that voice. He’d grown up hearing that voice and despite it being years since he’d heard it, it still sent a shiver down his spine. Tony slowly turned around and was soon face to face with one Howard Walter Anthony Stark. The man who belittled him. The man who shouted at him and threw things. The man who drank too much. The man, who despite what Fury said, never liked Tony for anything other then what he could create.

This was a nightmare.

“Hey. Doors this way pal.” Spoke Howard as Tony tried to get away. But at this point, he knew it was futile so he’d better just roll with everything so he could get out of here.

“You haven’t seen Dr. Zola have you?” asked Howard as the two began walking towards the door.

“No. No. Dr. Zol. Haven’t seen a soul.” Rambled Tony as he tried to keep all his feelings under control.

“Do I know you?” asked Howard as he stared Tony down.

“No. No. I’m a uh, visitor from MIT.”

“You gotta name there?”

“Um… Parker. Parker Potts.” Replied Tony as he tried to avoid eye contact with the man. The name he’d chosen for the lie wasn’t arbitrary at all. He’d chosen Parker to remind him of why he was there and what he was working towards. To see Peter again.

“You lookin’ a little green around the gills there Potts. Wanna get some air?”

Tony was all too happy to comply with that. The sooner he was out of this bunker and outside the sooner he could get away from his father and return to his own time. Tony followed Howard back to the elevator and joined in with his small talk. It was better to blend in and not focus on all the long-forgotten emotions that were bubbling to the surface. Hopefully, he’d be free of his father soon and he could return to his life without him in it. 

“Flowers and… sauerkraut? You got a big date tonight?” asked Tony as he tried to keep things from getting awkward.

“No, uh. My wife is expecting. She’s mad I’ve spent too much time in the office.”

Tony wanted to snap that he would always spend too much time in the office be he kept himself from doing that.

“Congratulation. How far along is she?” asked Tony even though he knew full well what date it was. It was only a little less than two months until he’d be born.

“Um. I’m not sure. She’s at the point where she can’t stand the sound of my chewing. You got any kids Potts?”

Kids. That was something Tony actually felt comfortable talking about.

“I’ve got two. A teenage boy and a little girl.” Smiled Tony. And the words he spoke were true. Even though Peter wasn’t there, he was for sure one of his. Maybe he’d ask May if they could co-parent assuming this all worked and they got both of them back. 

“A girl would be nice. Less of a chance of them turning out like me.”

“Well, I’ve spent my whole life trying not to turn out like my father. I think I’ve done alright with my kids. Sure, I’ve made mistakes, but those happen.”

And that may have not been the right thing to say, but Tony felt better getting it off his chest. He knew that his world wouldn’t sway Howard into being a better parent but being able to say them made Tony feel lighter. It was as if one of the weights had been lifted from his shoulders. Maybe now he could finally move forward. 

Tony and Howard continued to talk as they made it outside. Howard asked advice on how to care for a baby. Tony gave it and hoped that Howard would use some of it. Sure, he knew he was mostly raised by Ana and Edwin, but maybe this would help a bit. Although he highly doubted that.

Speaking of Edwin. Tony couldn’t help but smile when he saw Edwin Jarvis waiting there with a car ready for Howard. Tony couldn’t help but give the man a small wave. Edwin Jarvis would always be important to him. He was glad he’d gotten to see him one last time. 

“Well, I’d better get going.” Spoke Tony as he saw Steve eyeing him from their meeting place.

“So soon?”

“Yeah. I’ve got to hand some papers off to Col. Philips.” Rambled Tony as he began to back up.

“Alright, Potts. See you around.”

“Yeah. See you around.” Replied Tony as he turned and walked away. Personally, he'd be happy if he never had to see Howard Stark again. The man was in the past and Tony would like it to remain that way. 

Tony made his way over to Steve and the two swiftly exited the base so they could leave without being caught. The whole walk Steve was staring at Tony and Tony was ignoring him. He felt like shit after that encounter but at least he’d gotten the stone they needed.

“You alright Tony?” asked Steve as he saw how pale Tony was.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just glad this is all over. Let’s head back now.” Sighed Tony.

Luckily, Steve didn’t pry and the two suited up to return to 2023. Tony hoped that this would work and wasn’t all for nothing. He just wanted Peter back so he could finally retire and stay home with the kids. He just wanted peace. He just wanted a chance.

God, he hoped this worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys. What did you think? I know it was short but I’m happy with this one. Still angsty but I like it. It’s more realistic here. On another note, has anyone seen Jacksfilms new video “Twitter for Android”? That songs gonna be stuck in my head for a long ass time. Well, anyways. I hope you enjoyed this. I’m working on a few other one-shots and I’ve gotten a good start on my two new long fics. I’ll be seeing you all soon. Happy reading! -Shadows


End file.
